The Rebel Girl
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Tiffany Wilson is a girl who is a bit of a rebel. She was abused in the past and does things to escape. After a move to Welkerville, and upon meeting Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport, can they help her let go of the past and start her life all over again? And can Chase get her to stop drinking, as he knows how bad it is for her? And what does Marcus have to do with all this? FSI


**FSI= Full Summary Inside**

**Full Summary:**

Tiffany Wilson is a girl who is a bit of a rebel. She was abused in the past and she now has piercings, a few tattoos, has dyed her natural blonde hair crazy colors and occasionally raids her stepfather's liquor cabinet. She does what she does for a reason, because she likes the tattoos, piercings, hair dye and occasional taste of alcohol, also to forget her past, which she just can't seem to forget. After a move to Welkerville, and upon meeting Adam, Bree and Chase Davenport, can they help her let go of the past and start her life all over again? And can Chase get her to stop drinking, as he knows how bad it is for her, thanks to him being super smart, and he actually paid attention in health class? Adam and Bree don't mind the drinking, but he does. And what does Marcus have to do with all of this?

*Marcus' last name will be... Anderson

**Author's Note:**

Hey Guys. This is going to be a Lab Rats Chase/Marcus love triangle fanfic. I have an idea of whether Tiffany would fit best with Chase or Marcus, but I'll leave it as a surprise. GirlxGirl Bree/OC? Marcus will be in the fanfic, oh boy. Chase is 15, almost 16, Bree is 16, almost 17, and Adam is 17, almost 18. Marcus would be 15, almost 16 as well.

**Some Warnings:**

Underage drinking, mentions of past Rape, Swearing, and some Sex scenes later on. Also tattoos and piercings plus some possible sexual humor. Rating might even change to M later on depending, but I don't really think it should/would. Who knows? Despite having a lot of plot set out, and I idea for some scenes later on, I have a bit of writer's block and no idea how to really set this fanfic up. So I hope it's good.

Oh and Tiffany's Step-sister Jeanette is usually called Jen or Jane. She like Jane better as a name since Jeanette is too long for her.

**Now for the story!**

* * *

Tiffany was sitting on the small couch in her bedroom, book on her lap, glass of wine in her left hand. She set the glass down and looked around the room. Same old light grey walls, with a blue tinge. She knew she was too young to drink, and she didn't care. She had raided her step dad's liquor cabinet again that night. But instead of vodka, she had decided on a glass of red wine instead. Something sweeter, and less likely to cause a hangover the next morning. She'd had those before and they worse the worst. First the deafening headache, or if you were that unlucky, a migraine and/or vomiting. She was blessed with the later when her drinking first started. An excuse to stay home and lay in bed all day, only getting up to go pee or to puke again. She had started drinking for a reason. It was around a few months before her dad left and about the time that her ex-boyfriend, Alex started becoming abusive. She had enough and she needed an escape. Her friend at the time, now step sister, Jeanette, had taken her to a party and there was alcohol there. She tried vodka and she liked it. That led to her drinking when she could, not all the time, as that would be really bad for her grades at school and for her health, and she knew that. She also didn't want to raise suspicion to her dad, not that he would really care as he drank himself. Her mother might notice though, when she saw her.

Time has past since then, and she now lives solely with her mom. Oh well. Tiffany took another sip of her wine and turned the page, reading contently. She heard footsteps and looked up frighted. "Oh, Jen, it's just you." Tiffany said, relieved. Jen is her older step sister, Jeanette who was the one who took her to the parties with the alcohol in the first place. "Yeah, hun it's just me." Jeanette told Tiffany, going to the cabinet by the bookshelf where hers and Tiffany's liquor stash was, getting out the bottle of wine and pouring herself some, it was red wine, the same kind Tiffany had been drinking. Jeanette then sat next to Tiffany. "So, what are you reading?" Jeanette asked. "Just a novel, The Devil's Plaything." Tiffany answered. "Interesting." Jeanette remarked, nodding. "Yeah." Tiffany said. "So, what do you think about how tomorrow you're going to a new school, Mission Creek High?" Jeanette asked. Tiffany shrugged. "I think it's just going to be another sucky school. More stupid boys, but maybe I'll make a friend or two." Tiffany answered. "So, you don't want another boyfriend?" Jane asked Tiffany looked at her. "I don't think so, not after everything that's happen and what happened with Brent." Tiffany grimaced, remembering something she didn't want to. "Anyways though, I actually, maybe if I find the right guy to be with. Or girl, there's time for that. You know?" Tiffany mused.

Jane smiled lightly. "Yeah, I'm still looking for the right guy. And you might be a little bit drunk." She said. "Tiffany looked at her, laughing. "You know it babe." Tiffany said. "Oh Tiffany, you should get some rest for tomorrow. I'll take you, since dad will busy and mum will be at work. "Ok, goodnight Janie." Tiffany said, getting her glass to the sink in her Mini-Kitchen. "You know I hate when you call me that, Tiff. I'll help clean up." Jane told her. Tiffany nodded, cleaning up some dishes. "Yeah." "You mind if I go outside for a Cig?" Jane asked as they finished. "Nah, I'll come outside too, but I am sure as hell not going to smoke. Do you know how bad they are for you?" Tiffany asked. "Hey, Live boring and die old and miserable, or Die young, happy and free?" Tiffany bit her lip, smiling lightly. "You're right, but I still won't touch the stuff. Just beer, wine and vodka for me please if I'm going to kill myself." Tiffany told Jane. "Coffee to, and suit yourself." Jane said as they walked out on the balcony.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" Tiffany asked as she leaned off the railing and looked up at the stars. She starting thinking about everything. '_Why do I have to live like this?' _Tiffany asked herself, sighing.

* * *

Marcus sat on his balcony, looking up at the sky. He sighed and looked over to the side at the house a few doors down. The lights were still on and he could tell there was two figures sitting there, both female. One was smoking while the other was staring off into space. He decided he wanted to get to know them better, somehow.

* * *

**Bah, that was suckish, but I finally finished it a 5:42 in the fucking morning. Anyways hope you like it. And to anyone who celebrates it, Happy Easter and have fun on sugar highs from all the candy!**

**Xoxo, Breana. I love all of you Fallen Angels with my broken, beaten, stitched up heart and I hope all of you are well. We're all socially awkward, dork monster freaks. And that's how we roll.**


End file.
